


Their Secret Place

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innocent love, Library, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Teasing, playful, tsukihina weekend day 1, warning this fic may induce cavities, writer is not responsible for any dental work needed after reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He turned the corner, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the heavy silence. It shouldn’t be so quiet, there should be grunting and squawking and a voice carrying over the stacks. His disappointment was already seeping into his chest when he froze, catching sight of shocking red hair peeking around a wall near the floor. He couldn’t stop the smile from creeping on his face, so he bit his lip to mask it as he approached the nook and peered around it.Tsukihina Weekend Day 1: Library





	Their Secret Place

Tsukishima took a deep breath as he entered the library, his eyes darting around the space for a quick headcount. The head Librarian’s head was nodding as she sat at her desk which was typical for her in the late afternoon. There was a couple squeezed together at a table doing more flirting than studying and Tsukishima wanted to roll his eyes at them. He didn’t though, knowing how hypocritical it would be.

Meandering between the shelves, he pretended to be looking for a certain section but was paying more attention to the people he spotted lingering around. Karasuno had an impressively expansive library and it was to Tsukishima’s great relief that it was almost empty. A perfect set-up for his less than innocent intentions.

The other aspect of the Library that Tsukishima enjoyed was its odd shape, more like a maze than one big room. It had secretive coves where students could hide away and slip into another world from the pages of a book. For that reason, Tsukishima bypassed the fiction and headed for reference, knowing its nooks and crannies would be empty. Well, almost empty, as long as a certain Idiot remembered.

He turned the corner, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the heavy silence. It shouldn’t be so quiet, there should be grunting and squawking and a voice carrying over the stacks. His disappointment was already seeping into his chest when he froze, catching sight of shocking red hair peeking around a wall near the floor. He couldn’t stop the smile from creeping on his face, so he bit his lip to mask it as he approached the nook and peered around it.

Hinata was nestled in the corner, his body slumped forward with his arms wrapped around his legs. His forehead was pressed against his knees, so all Tsukishima could see was his hair flowing in different directions and his back rising and falling with gentle breaths. Tsukishima sniffed and dropped his bag in the other corner, using it as a back pillow when he stretched out on the floor. There wasn’t enough space to accommodate his legs with another person there, but he was fine with that. He slipped off his indoor shoes and shoved one foot between Hinata’s lower back and the wall. The other he wiggled into the narrow space between his legs and stomach, snickering when Hinata groaned and arched his back.

His face turned, resting his cheek on his knee as his eyes blinked away the sleep. As soon as he recognized Tsukishima smirking back at him, Hinata jerked his head up and opened his mouth wide to say something most likely too noisy for their environment. Tsukishima leaned forward and pressed his fingers lightly to Hinata’s lips, holding his other hand up to his own with one finger up.

To his relief, Hinata understood and nodded, his hair waving with the quick movement. Tsukishima huffed out a soft laugh and cocked his head, slipping his fingers from Hinata’s lips to trail up his cheek. It was fascinating from a logical perspective on how Hinata’s skin could remain the same warm temperature and yet the color of it change so rapidly. Such a bright red should warrant steam coming out of his ears yet the only other change that occurred was Hinata’s lips to part and his eyes to grow even larger.

Tsukishima had discovered a few tricks over the past year to mute Hinata’s volume and energy. One was obviously throwing him into a volleyball scenario where he needed to learn and observe a situation. That wasn’t enough for Tsukishima; he didn’t want his whole life to revolve around volleyball even if he wanted more time with Hinata.

Another way is to take him by surprise, catch him off-guard so his tiny brain had to catch up. It was experimenting with this method that Tsukishima realized his growing feelings for Hinata and eventually Hinata feeling the same way. It was too easy, stroking his fingers over Hinata’s most sensitive areas and seeing him shiver with anticipation. Battling Hinata through physical strength or agility was something the King did, and Hinata was always quick to shove back. It was through gentleness that Tsukishima hushed the ball of sunshine and though at first he was repulsed by the idea of touching him so tenderly, he quickly found it addicting.

He sucked in a breath as Hinata’s hand slid over his own, keeping it on his cheek as he leaned into it. His smile was too bright for the silence as if it should be blasting noise as well as heat. There was just one thing to do with lips that disruptive.

Tsukishima slid his foot off Hinata’s lap and spread his legs, opening up the path. A giggle slipped out of Hinata as he crawled forward, his grin oozing mischief. He laid down on Tsukishima and folded his arms across Tsukishima’s chest, resting his chin on top of them. He raised his eyebrows and Tsukishima scowled down at him.

_The little shit_.

He knew Hinata was teasing him, his own personal carrot dangling in front of his face and it was up to him to make the next move. That was fine. He knew Hinata’s weaknesses better than his own.

His fingers grazed over the back of Hinata’s neck, tickling down to his nape. Hinata’s smile had already begun to slip away while Tsukishima’s grew wider. He took his time, walking his fingers down Hinata’s spine and pausing occasionally to tickle his ribs. The lower he got, the more Hinata’s body trembled. Tsukishima’s fingers barely grazed over his belt when Hinata dragged his body higher and cupped Tsukishima’s cheeks.

His breath ghosted over Tsukishima’s face, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Tsukishima watched every movement, unable to look away as Hinata dipped down and stroked their lips together. It was one of two ways that Hinata initiated kisses, the other being as forceful as a typhoon. He typically saved those moments for when they didn’t need to be quiet, like when he stopped by Tsukishima’s house to _study_ while his mother was out. Tsukishima would open the door and fall backward as Hinata leaped into his arms and smothered him with kisses. He pretended to hate it but as long as he didn’t suffer any physical damage, it was intoxicating.

This way was even worse, a whisper of a touch that had Tsukishima whining for more. He hated to admit it but Hinata was smarter than most people thought. Or, he was smart about certain things: volleyball and driving Tsukishima crazy. It was fine, as long as no one else found about the latter.

Tsukishima’s breath shuddered as Hinata barely brushed their lips together, flicking his tongue lightly over Tsukishima’s when his eyes had finally closed.

His torture must have shown on his face as Hinata giggled again, his lips spreading into a smug grin. He shouldn’t have done that, he should know better by now. Tsukishima reached further and slid his hands past the waistband of Hinata’s pants, his fingers spreading across Hinata’s butt and squeezed.

Hinata’s entire body went rigid as he squeaked like a dog toy. Tsukishima snorted loudly and Hinata’s glare was venomous, but it was gone in an instant when Tsukishima squeezed again. Hinata closed his eyes and parted his lips with a gasp, giving Tsukishima the perfect opportunity to attack.

He leaned forward, cocking his head to align their lips perfectly before they made contact. Hinata hummed, his whole body melting in Tsukishima’s grasp. One of his hands slipped into Tsukishima’s hair, stroking through it like he was petting a cat. Tsukishima asked him once why he always touched his hair that way. Hinata cocked his head and shrugged. _Because it’s soft and tickly. It feels good in my hands._

He said it without a hint of embarrassment, but he left Tsukishima in a puddle on the floor. Hinata never considered his words before saying them. It was one of his worst attributes, and yet also one of his best. It came from pure honesty and he lathered Tsukishima in it. He never had any doubts of Hinata’s love, it was out there for him to revel in.

Tsukishima knew he wasn’t the same and he struggled at first letting Hinata know without blathering on like an Idiot. One day when he was trying to form the words, Hinata quieted his lips with a quick kiss and lightly karate chopped the top of Tsukishima’s head. _I know, it’s okay. You say things differently than I do but I hear it just fine._

Tsukishima could feel Hinata’s lips curve up in a smile as their tongues slid together. There was no point to opening his eyes, his glasses were fogged up from the heat of their mixed breaths. It was comfortable huddled in their secret place with Hinata draped over him though they were careful not to push it too far. They still had more classes and were quickly running out of time.

As if it was planned, both their phones flickered with new text messages almost in unison. Hinata groaned as he pulled his lips away from Tsukishima’s, his eyes hazy and radiant. It took several moments for Tsukishima to pull his eyes away from Hinata’s flushed cheeks and reddened lips to check his phone and Hinata reluctantly did the same.

**Yamaguchi:** _better hurry Tsukki, class is starting soon ;P_

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and sent his friend a middle finger emoji back which he knew Yamaguchi would snicker at. Hinata giggled at his own phone and rotated it, so Tsukishima could have a peek.

**Kageyama:** _Hinata you dumbass where are you why do you keep sneaking off i thought we were going to practice did you get lost or something why do you have to be such a_

Tsukishima smirked and rolled his eyes. Kageyama probably sent the text before he had even finished his thought because he was so needlessly angry. _He needs to get laid,_ Tsukishima thought but immediately shuddered, wondering who in the universe could put up with it.

His attention was drawn away when Hinata straightened up, still straddling him as he started fixing his shirt and hair. Tsukishima watched him for a moment before sneaking his fingers up and messing up what Hinata had just put right. Hinata squawked and grabbed his hands but he was no match for Tsukishima who straightened up and buried his face against Hinata’s neck. He sucked hard and Hinata gasped, his body stiffening in his arms.

Tsukishima grinned against Hinata’s skin and pulled back with a pop. He grabbed Hinata’s arms and held him still as he slid out from under him. Hinata made a noise of displeasure and Tsukishima snickered as he straightened his uniform.

_Later_ , he mouthed to Hinata and kissed the air before picking his back up and leaving Hinata in the dust. He’d pay for it later, he knew that. It was fine, he was counting on it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was _crazy_ for me to write b/c it had no dialogue, GASP! It was actually inspired by a scene from one of my ongoing fics, my kurodai Merlin au, where it was just an intimate scene without any talking. It was a stretch for me b/c anyone who knows me _knows_ how much I love dialogue. After doing it here I'll probably try to do it more often, it was definitely a rewarding challenge!   
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it!! I have one more fic for tsukihina weekend but b/c of personal circumstances (Life is okay! just crazy, no worries), that's probably all I'll have to contribute. Make sure to check out the rest of the collection and our [Tumblr](https://tsukihinafanweek.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TsukiHina1)!


End file.
